Listen To Your Heart
by Lil Jean
Summary: Yumi is leaving for college.... What will happen? Better summary inside.


**Hey guys! This is my first Code: Lyoko story And I am so happy about it! Lol. And what better way about celebrating your first story than by making it a song story with your favorite song! That's what I am doing! The song is Listen to Your Heart by D.H.T. This is a Yumi/Ulrich story, of course. **

**Title: Listen To Your Heart**

**Summary: A Yumi and Ulrich getting together story. Yumi is leaving for College in the States while the rest of the gang are still in there last year of High School. Yumi has to tell Ulrich her feelings before she leaves. One-shot.**

**Started: November 20, 2005**

Finished: November 22, 2005 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, or the song. I own nothing, just this story's plot. Do I look like a rich 14-year-old to you?**

**Authors Notes: This is a couple of years later… XANA has been shut down, Aelita on Earth for good… blah blah blah.**

Yumi couldn't believe it. She had gotten it. She starred at the newly opened letter from Columbia.

Dear Ms. Ishiyama 

_You have been excepted to Columbia University for your 4 years you have selected (2005-2006, 2006-2007, 2007-2008, 2008-2009) Classes start on September 6th……._

But there was a catch. How would Jeremy, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich think about this?

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah _

_You've built a love but that love falls apart _

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

Yumi ran to Jeremy's room, where she knew Aelita, Odd and Ulrich would be helping him pack up his computer before they all go home for the summer. Yumi opened his door and they were all in there. They all looked at Yumi.

"I got into Columbia." She whispered. Aelita and Odd look confused. Jeremy looked happy. Ulrich looked sad.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ulrich, you know I want to be a doctor badly, and they have a good medical program there! I'll e-mail you guys every day, you know I will!" Yumi pleaded with him.

"I know Yumi, but we'll miss you here." And with that, Ulrich ran out the door.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Ulrich sat down on a bench in the forest. All that was running threw his head was 'Why? She's leaving Stern and you can't even tell her your feelings that you have had for 3 years now. Your pathetic.' Then he heard footsteps coming.

Jeremy's Room –

Yumi looked at the rest of the group, with sadness in her eyes.

"This is what you want to do Yumi, and we can't stop you. We'll all go our different ways sooner or later; you were just the first one. It's not your fault." Jeremy came up and hugged her.

"We will miss you Yumi, and you better write! And come and visit us!" Aelita smiled.

"I will try Aelita."

Odd came up to Yumi and started to whisper in her ear. "We'll all miss you, Ulrich the most. You know he likes you, don't you? Always have." Yumi looked at Odd with a puzzled look on her face. He just smiled and started to whisper again. "He does, and we all know you like him back. So go get him!" And with that, Odd shoved Yumi out the door.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah _

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems _

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Yumi ran threw the forest looking for Ulrich. She found him with his head in his hands. She knelt down and picked up his head. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Ulrich?"

"Tell you what Yumi?" Ulrich was confused.

"That… That you liked me." They both blushed.

"I didn't think you liked me back." Ulrich turned even redder.

"That's a huge understatement." Yumi said with a smile and crashed her mouth on Ulrich's.

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you _

_Listen to your heart _

_There's nothing else you can do _

_I don't know where you're going _

_And I don't know why _

_But listen to your heart _

_Before you tell him goodbye_

**Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me please! And no flames please!**


End file.
